An object such as a speaker enclosure or an amplifier for example typically has a mass comprised between 2 and 25 kg. To package such an object, it is known to place it in a carton or box opening upward. Elements, for example made from expanded polystyrene, are used to shim the object. The object is for example placed in a protective bag.
To open the packaging, a user removes the cover from the box or opens the flaps of the carton. He then grasps the object, generally using both hands, and moves it upward to ultimately place it on a receiving surface. He next removes the bag.
In general, before opening, the packaging is placed on a surface situated lower than the receiving surface, in order to facilitate the removal movement of the object. Nevertheless, the object typically having a mass comprised between 2 and 25 kg, the removal movement remains difficult for the user to perform.